


A Revolution's Revelation [PODFIC]

by bessyboo



Category: Ghostbusters (2016), Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossover, F/F, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 06:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10405788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/pseuds/bessyboo
Summary: They've learned over the last year and some to give Patty the lead when there's some sort of historical grudge at play. Your everyday jealousies, revenge killings, souls with unfinished business, and random demons they're all good at dealing with, but there's something about the long-gone that only Patty can handle.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RevolutionaryJo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolutionaryJo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Revolution's Revelation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8952964) by [sheafrotherdon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheafrotherdon/pseuds/sheafrotherdon). 



> Runs 9:33. Cover art & podbook compiled by me.

**MP3 [9.21MB]:** [Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Podfic/MP3s/A%20Revolution's%20Revelation.mp3) (right-click/save as)  
**Audiobook (M4B) [7.26MB]:** [Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Podfic/Podbooks/A%20Revolution's%20Revelation.m4b) (right-click/save as)

**Author's Note:**

> For Jo, on the occasion of her birthday! Jo, thank you for being an awesome co-mod, podficcer, friend, and all-around human being—I hope you like this :) Happiest of birthdays! <3


End file.
